callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tryb Zombie (Treyarch)
Nazi Zombies (Zombies lub tryb zombie) '' - To specjalny, dodatkowy tryb rozgrywki występujący w grach Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty Black Ops II, który zostaje odblokowany po przejściu całej kampanii fabularnej. Dostępny jest zarówno w trybie dla jednego gracza, jak i trybie współpracy, w którym graczowi towarzyszy do trzech osób.thumb|350px Zadaniem graczy jest odpieranie nieskończenie nacierających fal nazistów zombie, którzy, niszcząc barykady, usiłują dostać się do środka budynku i zabić wszystkich. Nazi Zombies dzieli się na nieskończoną liczbę rund, przy czym przy każdej kolejnej rundzie jest coraz więcej szybszych i bardziej odpornych na obrażenia zombie. Rozgrywka kończy się po śmierci postaci kierowanej przez gracza lub (w trybie współpracy) graczy.W Call of Duty Black Ops II będą 2 nowe tryby, tryb Tranzit który jest taki sam jak Survival z taką różnicą że trzeba samemu zbudować Pack-a-Punch`a i inne rzeczy zrobić, można iść na piechotę albo na pojazdach jak na przykład zardzewiałym autobusem, i tryb Grief. Punkty 350px|thumb|Zombie atakują gracza w Nacht der Untoten Punkty dostaje się za zabicie normalnego zombie lub specjalnego zombie jak: Hellhounds`y , gazowe zombie , Pentagona Thief`a , Shrieker Zombie , Napalm Zombie itp. *Inne niż śmiertelne uderzenie - 10 *W tłów - 60 *W szyję - 70 *W kończynę - 50 *W głowę - 100 *Zabicie w walce wręcz - 130 Oprócz tego po prawej stronie ekranu na dole są liczniki punktów. Są w kolorach: biały, żółty zielony i niebieski. Jest ich tyle ile aktualnie gra ze sobą graczy. Postacie *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Dr.Richtofen *John F. Kennedy *Richard Nixon *Robert McNamara *Fidel Castro *Samuel Stuhlinger *Russman *Abigail "Misty" Briarton *Marlton Johnson Mapy Nacht der Untoten ''Nacht der Untoten'' to pierwsza mapa w trybie zombie.Została wydana w DLC Rezurrection do Call of Duty Black Ops. Jest najmniejszą mapą w trybie zombie, są w niej zaledwie trzy pokoje. Zombie na tej mapie są wolniejsze od tych na innych mapach, są mniej groźne i mają słabą SI.thumb|356px|Nacht der Untoten Ta mapa jest dość trudna ze względu na małą ilość powierzchni do uciekania przed hordami zombie. Verruckt ''Verrückt to druga mapa do trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Map Pack 1 do Call of Duty: World at War a w Call of Duty: Black Ops w Rezurrection. Rozgrywa się w Berlinie w sierpniu 1945 roku. Jest w niej dziesięć pokoi. Wprowadza do trybu zombie PPSz wz. 41 i perki :Quick Revive,Double tap Speed Cola i Juggernog.Gra na tej mapie jest trudna.thumb|318px|Verruckt Shi No Numa Shi No Numa ''to trzecia mapa do trybu zombie.Została wydana w DLC Map Pack 2 do Call of Duty: World at War a w Call of Duty: Black Ops w Rezurrection. Nie ma tam jednak nazistowskich zombie a zombie - Japończycy. Gra na tej mapie jest dość trudna. Jest na niej dziesięć pokoi z czego siedem domów po jednym i jeden po trzy pokoje.Na tej mapie zobaczymy po raz pierwszy Hellhounds`y.thumb|346px|Shi No Numa Der Riese ''Der Riese ''jest czwartą mapą do trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Map Pack 3 do Call of Duty: World at War a w Call of Duty: Black Ops w Rezurrection. Pojawiła się w Call of Duty: World at War. Rozgrywa się na terenie Wrocławia. Na tej mapie jest dostępnych wiele rzeczy w tym teleporter, Nóż Bowie`go, Monkey Bomb.Gra na tej mapie jest dość łatwa.Ostatnia mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War.thumb|376px|Der Riese (pomieszczenie startowe) Kino der Toten '''Kino der Toten '''to piąta mapa do trybu zombie. To pierwsza mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywa się na terenie kina. Posiada wszystkie funkcje co Der Riese np. teleporter, Bowie Knife i Monkey Bomb ale nie ma na niej Wunderwaffe DG-2. Zamiast tego pojawiła się nowa broń zwana Thundergun która potrafi zabić całą hordę zombie jednym strzałem. Na tej mapie zobaczymy także po raz pierwszy gazowych zombie.Gra na tej mapie jest łatwa.thumb|332px|Kino der Toten "Five" ''thumb|300px|"Five""Five" ''to szósta mapa do trybu zombie. Rozgrywa się na terenie Pentagonu. W niej nastąpiła zmiana postaci jakimi kierujemy. Zostało do tej mapy dołączone także intro. Na tej mapie nie ma Thundergun`a ale jest za to nowa broń zwana Winter Howl która potrafi zamrażać i zabijać grupę zombie. Zamiast hellhounds`ów jest Pentagon Thief który kradnie nam broń.To najtrudniejsza mapa w trybie zombie w Call of Duty Black Ops. Ascension ''Ascension ''to siódma mapa do trybu zombie. Została wydana w pierwszym DLC (First Strike) do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywka na Ascenion do momentu włączenia zasilania jest czarno-biała. Pojawiło się na niej 2 nowe perki:Stamin-Up i PHD Flopper, ale można mieć jednocześnie 4. Nie pojawiło się na niej Wunderwaffe DG-2 i Winter's Howl i nie ma też monkey bomb ale jest Thundergun. Można za to rzucać lalkami Matrioszka które wybuchają i Gersch Device . Nie ma na tej mapie Hellhounds`ów ale za to są Kosmiczne małpy które kradną perki i mogą zabić gracza i zamiast noża Bowie`go jest sierp.thumb|215px|Ascension Call of the Dead ''thumb|290px|Call of the Dead''Call of the Dead to ósma mapa trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Escalation do Call of Duty: Black Ops.'' Podobnie jak na mapie "Five" , sterujemy innymi niż dotychczas bohaterami. W tym wypadku są to znani aktorzy Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker.Pojawiły się też nowe bronie: Scavenger i V-R11.Pojawił się też nowy perk zwany Deadshot Daiquiri .Nie ma na tej mapie Hellhounds`ów ani kosmicznych małp ale za to jest nowy boss,George A. Romero który pojawia się od początku rozgrywki. Shangri-La 'Shangri-La '''to dziewiąta mapa trybu zombie.thumb|318px|Shangri-La Została wydana w DLC Annihilation do Call of Duty Black Ops. Pojawiła się nowa broń zwana 31-79 JGb215. Pojawiły się też dwa specjalne zombiaki, Napalm zombie i Shrieker zombie i "utrudnienie" zwane Zombie Monkey który kradnie power-ups`y.Powraca nóż bowie`go. Moon thumb|300px|Moon '''Moon '''to dziesiąta i ostatnia mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty Black Ops. Została wydana w DLC Rezurrection do Call of Duty Black Ops. Jak nazwa wskazuje akcja rozgrywa się na księżycu.Ale na początku rozgrywki nadal jesteśmy na Ziemi. Pojawiła się nowa broń zwana Wave Gun i gadżet zwany Hacker i nowy perk zwany Mule Kick. Pojawił się też nowy zombiak zwany Astronaut Zombie i powracają Nova zombiaki. Green Run Green Run to jedenasta mapa trybu zombie i pierwsza w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Na tej mapie pojawia się nowy perk zwany Tombstone Soda.thumb|400px|Green Run (zauważ że jeszcze świecące tablice przedstawiają słowo "Now Die" (tłumaczenie. "Teraz umieraj") Pojawia się nowy przeciwnik zwany Mieszkaniec i nowy specjalny zombie zwany, Elektryczny zombie. Pojawia się nowa broń zwana "Jet Gun" i "Galwakastet". Pojawiły się nowe postacie. Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach na księżycu. Nuketown Zombies Nuketown Zombies to dwunasta mapa trybu zombie, można ją mieć gdy kupi się Prestiżową edycję (Preistige Edition) Call of Duty: Black Ops II.thumb|280px|Nuketown Zombies Akcja dzieje się w zniszczonym Nuketown (jak widać na obrazie po prawej stronie) i w tym samym czasie co na księżycu. Perki i Pack-a-Punch pojawiają się w różnej kolejności i po zabiciu określonej ilości zombie. Wersja na IPod i IPhone oraz IPad 16. listopada 2009 roku została wydana gra Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Jest to aplikacja umożliwiająca grę w tryb zombie na IPhone, IPod i IPad. Gra nie pojawiła się na niemieckim App Store. Kosztuje 7 funtów lub 9,99 dolarów. Galeria ''Aby zobaczyć galerię kliknij tutaj. Ciekawostki *W Call of Duty World at War i Call of Duty Black Ops w trybie zombie ilość zombie zależy od ilośći graczy (na 1 gracza maksymalnie jest 24 zombie więc gdy będzie 4 graczy to będą maksymalnie 96 zombie,ale gdy jeden z graczy opuści grę to ilość zombie się nie zmienia). Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia